


You're My Blue

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Play Fighting, alec discovers the beauty of svthsa, kind of?, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt, "Shoot me."





	You're My Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I am SVTHSA trash, in case none of you were aware, and I am very much like Alec is in this fic in the sense that I am impatient when it comes to figuring out what is going on. SVTHSA is actually the first book that I didn't let myself spoil, because I wanted to be surprised. (I figured it out before it was revealed anyway but that was my brain functioning for once, imagine that.) Anyway, I could totally see this happening and I loved writing it, so I hope you guys like it too!

“Magnus, you have to let me do it.” Alec’s voice was amusingly stern, and Magnus shook his head, not letting up on the stream of magic that was preventing Alec from turning the pages of the book. “I need to know who it is!”

“I refuse to let you spoil yourself. It’s worth the wait,” Magnus chastised, giving his boyfriend an equally serious glare. 

He had recently taken on the initiative to introduce Alec to gay literature, and had decided to start with  _ Simon Vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda _ . It was an easy read, something that Alec could finish in a few hours, but apparently he was too impatient to even attempt to get to the big reveal. He had been watching him read, and he saw when the light had changed in Alec’s eyes, how he had gotten fidgety and restless, and as soon as he went to skip to the end, Magnus intervened. 

“I’ve done enough waiting in my life,” Alec countered, and Magnus’ couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned the book so that it was in his hands and immediately put it behind his back so that it was inaccessible. He was leaning against the arm of the couch, his feet in Alec’s lap, but they were pushed sideways as Alec jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

“You did not just do that.” Magnus raised a challenging eyebrow at him, conveying that  _ yes, he did _ , and Alec’s eyes narrowed, his lips twitching just slightly in a manner that let Magnus know he was fighting a smile. “Give it back.”

Magnus tilted his head, staying completely still as he replied, “Promise me you won’t spoil yourself.” Tension grew between them as both refused to compromise, until Alec groaned, flopping down onto the nearest chair and crossing his arms. 

“Shoot me,” he muttered under his breath, glaring up at the ceiling. Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. After a sly wave of his hand that placed a spell on the book, he reached behind his back and handed it over again, a faux expression of resignation on his face. 

“Just keep reading. I have the utmost confidence that you can make it to the reveal without exploding.” Alec regarded it with narrowed eyes, and slowly took it from Magnus’ grasp. He held it in his hands, studying the cover for a moment, and then quickly opened it to the end only to find that the page appeared to be blank.

“What,” he whispered to himself, and Magnus had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from losing it as his his boyfriend continued to flip through blank pages. He looked bewildered, his fingers moving at top speed as he kept searching, until he eventually reached the page that he had left off on. It was only half full of text, and the rest wouldn’t be revealed until Alec read every line before it. “You used a spell!”

Before Magnus could respond, Alec hopped out of the chair and practically pounced on him, hovering over where he was lying on the couch. Magnus stared up at him with an unapologetic grin, and Alec shook his head, smiling back in that way that he always did when he just couldn’t help it. 

“I hate you,” he complained, leaning forward to press his lips to Magnus’ nose. Magnus let out a quiet laugh, and reached his hands up to cup Alec’s cheeks, pulling him in for a short kiss. 

“You’re my Blue,” Magnus murmured when he pulled back, stroking his thumb across Alec’s face and memorizing the pleased blush that appeared at the sentiment. 

“I guess that makes you my Simon, then,” Alec replied, and both of them immediately scrunched their noses up. “Never mind, that just makes me think of Lewis. Oh god. Don’t ever tell him I said that. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

He turned over with a sigh, leaning his back against Magnus’ chest, and Magnus once again summoned the book and handed it over to him. “Keep reading. I want to see your reaction when you find out who it is.” 

They settled in, Alec’s eyes roaming over the pages and Magnus dozing as his boyfriend’s warmth seeped into his skin. He was woken up some time later by a yell as Alec reached the big reveal, and as he gushed about the plot twist, Magnus decided that he would be content to listen to his boyfriend’s ramblings all night as long as they got to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as magnusbicon if you wanna come ramble to me about anything! <3


End file.
